The Immortal Pony
by browntown747
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has tried a new spell and it caused a young man [The Hero from Glory of Heracles] from a different universe to fall into Equestria and then the portal closes. Oh yeah and he turned into a pegasi colt but she doesn't find out that part till later [Note a Twilight story] [Hero/ Applejack Romance later one]


The Immortal Pony

FYI [This is a MLP crossover story I couldn't find an area for this but its Crossed with Glory of Heracles for the DS]

Dislaimer I own nothing but the plotline of the story and the name of the dude [You get to name him in the game but its implied of who he actually is much later in the game]

Summary: Twilight Sparkle has tried a new spell and it caused a young man from a different universe to fall into Equestria and then the portal closes. Oh yeah and he turned into a pegasi colt.

Ch 1: How is he still Alive

Twilight had noticed that everyone got quite boring lately in equestrian and there she found a strange book under a trapdoor in the library that she didn't know about. She looked at the title it seemed to be a magic book and the first spell that could connect one world to another so she thought about it and gave it a try. She completed the spell and a bright light and a young white pegasi with a dark brown mane and Tail fell out of the portal.

Twilight studied the new stranger and noticed he was wearing trainee armor [The man starts off equipped with this armor in the game]. She also noticed he was a pegasi pony but for some strange reason he had two cutie marks. Twilight also noticed that the pegasi had been impaled with a large sword in his heart yet it was clear by his pulse that he is alive and well.

Twilight "How is this possible I know for a fact that heart is a major organ and if its impaled with something which clearly is the issue here the pony dies yet this guy is alive." At that moment Rainbow Dash comes into the library through the open door. Rainbow Dash then asks "Hey Twilight how are you today and whoa I'm gonna guess this dude is dead right?" Twilight shook her head "No Rainbow Dash and that's the odd thing this pegasi's pulse is so strong still which also means that he is not dead nor is he dying." Rainbow Dash "But that's impossible one would have to be dead after something like this but I have to admit that armor looks kinda cool." Rainbow Dash then imagines herself in armor like this dude was wearing.

Spike heard the commotion and ran downstairs. Spike asks Twilight "Hey Twilight did something happen here?" Spike then noticed the White pegasi with armor and a dark brown mane and Tail. Twilight nodded and told Spike she had tried a portal spell and apparently it materialized under this young colt and for some reason he had two cutie marks. Twilight looked closer at the young colt's cutie marks. One of the two was clearly a sword crossed with a spear [His main weapon in the game is a sword and his sub-weapon is a lance/spear]. While his other cutie mark was some sort of symbol. Twilight paid more attention to this cutie mark since it was odd looking. The symbol itself was a round circle, a smaller circle surrounding the big circle, a triangle in the middle, and 5 more circles inside the second circle with lines that connected them all together. And the large circle had 6 colors in it they were red, yellow, green, light blue, blackish purple and white.

The young colt began to wake up and put his hoof to his face. He then thought of something I had hands not hooves. He then looked at himself he was covered with white fur and had a mane that was brown and he had a brown tail, he also noticed that he clearly had a pair of small wings. He had realized he has now a pegasi pony colt. He looked around and saw a purple baby dragon with green spines on his back. A unicorn pony with lavender fur and a somewhat darkish man and tail both of which have a hint of pink in it also he had a symbol of a purple star on her flank. The young pegasi looks up and sees a skyish blue pegasi with a rainbow mane and tail and on her flank was a symbol of lighting and a rainbow.

Rainbow Dash flies down to the white pegasi and asks him his name is. "The young colt replies my name is Andrew what's yours?" Rainbow Dash answers his question "Me I'm Rainbow Dash and I am the fast flyer around these parts and I must say I like your armor." Andrew looks at Rainbow Dash and replies "Well I see and for this armor it is a very dangerous where I came from its dangerous all the time." [Note he comes from a version of ancient Greece that is filled with evil monsters and other stuff]

Twilight introduces herself and the dragon Spike by saying "Hello Andrew my name is Twilight Sparkle and this young dragon is my assistant his name is Spike." Spike then says "As Twilight already mentioned my name is spike."

Andrew looks down at his chest and sees the sword that is clearly still impaled in his heart. Andrew" Oh dang I got impaled in my heart again well I guess I'd better pull this bad boy out." Andrew grasped the sword with his front hooves and Andrew starts pulling the sword out of his heart and while doing so, Twilight was trying not to look. While Rainbow Dash thought it was cool that the guy was the pulling the out himself from his own heart. [Note Andrew has now figured out how to fly]

Twilight then asks Andrew a question "Umm Andrew while you were pulling that out did it hurt to pull it out?" Andrew nods and says to Twilight "Yes it did hurt a lot it just as much as going in." Twilight looked at where the sword was impaled in Andrew and noticed there was a large hole in his heart." Andrew then thought of something rather Important and he tells Twilight "Excuse me a minute I'd better heal this large hole in my heart." Andrew then closes his eyes as a white a large white version of Andrew's second cutie mark had appeared on the floor and Andrew was in the centre of the symbol. Andrew then yells out "Powtes!" and as soon as he said this the symbol vanished and the hole in his heart suddenly healed. Andrew 'Whew that takes care of that." Twilight looked shocked she then asks Andrew her she thought "Okay I'm not sure what I witnessed that was clearly advanced magic."

Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight "I thought that pegasi can't learn magic." Twilight "Rainbow they can't it's impossible and it also makes no sense at all." Andrew then has an answer to the ponies questions. Andrew "Yes are right Twilight it is advanced magic its known as ether magic, it can be used for several different purposed the one I used called Powtes is a high level healing spell that heals the user completely although ether magic does have its dark side."

Twilight was interested "Really and what kind of dark side are you talking about Andrew?" Andrew had a feeling she was gonna him this one "Well for starters ether magic users have to use the energy that's in the vicinity other beings can't feel it but ether user can channel it and see it, the dark side of it is if in the case that there is not enough of the energy available the ether user pays a high price." Rainbow Dash cocks her head "A price what kind of price do you mean?" Andrew" The remaining energy is taken from the user itself and can kill the user if you're not careful."

Twilight nodded in understanding and realized she had completely forgotten she has also wondering how he was alive with a sword that was previously in his heart. Twilight looks at Andrew and asks him "Andrew how were you alive with a sword in your heart earlier anyway." Rainbow Dash "Yeah I was wondering about that at well actually it was cooling looking for sure." Andrew nods and asks Rainbow and Twilight "You see I'm a bit different than most ponies I'll show you outside okay?" Twilight nods her head and Asks Rainbow to the others as well.

30 Minutes later

Andrew is waiting on a high cliff just outside of Ponyville. He notices Twilight and Rainbow Dash, he notices they brought more ponies with them. The first of which was Applejack she is a pony with orange fur and she had a blond mane and a blond tail and both were done up in a ponytail and she was wearing a cowboy hat on her flank was a symbol of three apples. The second pony [Pinkie Pie] had pink fur and a pink frizzy mane and tail and the symbol on her flank was three balloons. The third pony [Rarity] had lovely white fur and a lovely violet mane and tail the symbol on her flank was three diamonds and Andrew also noticed that she is a unicorn. The fourth pony looked really shy [Fluttershy] she had peaches and cream colored fur and a straight pink mane and tail Andrew had notices she is a pegasi like he and Rainbow Dash are.

Andrew then looks at the 6 ponies and yells out "I'm gonna now show you all how I survived with the sword in my heart." Rainbow looks up smiling a little "I told the others and they are a little skeptical." Andrew then does something they did not expect he actually jumped from the top of the huge cliff and was gonna use his wings to help him at all.

They were all shocked Andrew did this the first to speak was Applejack she got out of shock first. Apple then Yells out in a cowgirl Accent "Are ya stupid of something ya gonna dude!" Andrew shook his head and gravity have its toll and he fell right in front of the 6 ponies with a sickening thud.

There was now a crater with Andrew in the middle of the crater surprising everyone Andrew actually got up out of the hole and climbed out with no damage at all to himself.

Applejack "How in tarnation did you survive that fall heck I would have died?" Andrew looks at the 6 and confesses "Like I told Twilight I'm not normal I'm blessed with immortality meaning I can't die from getting hurt."

Applejack was shocked "So does that mean ya can't feel pain then Andrew?" Andrew shook his head "Just because someone is immortal and can't die doesn't mean I can't feel pain and boy jumping off cliffs really does hurt and yes I can still feel pain whenever I get hurt and with immortality also means I have eternal youth as well but I probably ticked one of the gods off in some way because well I'm an Immortal with Amnesia."

Pinkie pie then screams happily "Amnesia, is that some kind of fancy treat or dessert?"

Twilight facehoofs "No pinkie Amnesia a medical word that's means total memory loss it can happen with some diseases or even from really bad injuries most of the cases I've read in my books are head injuries."

Andrew "Good point Twilight I do remember a while ago I fell and clunked my head one a gigantic rock once."


End file.
